LegendaryInvestigator
Trip Carson is a friend of Kate Maxwell in Turfbound. He likes to believe that he is actually a werewolf and just hasn't experienced a transformation yet, even though his friends constantly remind him that werewolves are, in fact, fake as shit. He also believes that his Cuz is a vampire, which would easily explain why he is out all night and generally sleeps all day. He fails to recognize the connection between this schedule and his Cuz's job as a night guard. His handle on Pesterchum is legendaryInvestigator. Biography Childhood Traveling by meteor, Trip arrived on earth as an infant, and was adopted by his genetic father who took the role of his Cuz. His Cuz, while generally supportive, spent very little time with Trip as his work schedule interfered with Trip's normal, more diurnal schedule. When he was older he met Gwen Jacobs on an online forum for horror and monster genre aficionados, and the two became good friends. She then introduced him to Kate Maxwell and Luke Hayworth, whom he also became friends with over time. The four kept in contact over Pesterchum for years, as well as sending each other letters and e-mails. Sburb Trip was introduced to Sburb by Gwen, who told him it was just a fun multiplayer game. Like many others, he didn't understand the true gravity of the game until he learned about the meteors fast approaching. For a while he wanted to give up on playing and even uninstall the game until Gwen, as his client player, convinced him that playing would be the only way to save themselves. He was still reluctant to the idea, and throughout most of the session became increasingly pessimistic. With Luke as his server player, Trip was the third kid to enter the medium. Pre-entry, he tier-1 prototyped his kernelsprite with a Dracula poster to create Draculasprite. He was then brought into the medium after breaking his cruxite artifact, which had taken the shape of a bacteriophage. After entering, he tier-2 prototyped his hatched sprite with his dead pet rabbit to create Bunniculasprite. Relationships Online Friends Gwen Gwen was the first online friend that Trip ever made. After meeting on a forum geared toward horror films, the two exchanged chumhandles and, later, addresses. They exchanged DVDs through the mail and often talked of meeting when they were older to make their own movies. They talked about their respective guardians, and how they couldn't wait to be rid of them. When Gwen first mentioned the Sburb GA, Trip was only mildly interested. It took Gwen a lot of convincing to get him to play, even after telling him that her life was in danger. His reluctance to believe her put a strain on their reltionship, but later on in the game he became apologetic and she eventually forgave him. Cuz Trip and his Cuz rarely speak or even see each other except for in the mornings and evenings. Even so, they have a pretty strong relationship and Cuz is supportive of Trip whenever he can be. Trivia *Trip's eyes are orange, matching his pesterchum text. *Trip's chumhandle acronym, LI, is the atomic symbol for Lithium, one of the alkali metals. *Birthday-wise, his astrological sign is Leo. *Trip's address (3085 Burlingame Dr, San Diego, California) is a real place. *Trip's cruxite artifact being a bacteriophage repersents one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Pestlience. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dr-babbybabbs Category:Turfbound Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dr-babbybabbs Category:Turfbound